User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Invasion Part 2 Base
"Finally we are here" said Jason when the two friends finally arrived at the castle near the Metaforest (or what's left of it) "looks like we are to late" said Maxwell "agreed" said Jason looking at the castle looking at some dead clone's of Maxwell and a few knights and archers "i hope they kept the entrance to the dungeon hidden" said Maxwell while walking into the castle finding the royal family dead "found it" said Jason finding the entrance hidden behind a bookshelf. The two walked into the dungeon to find a knight asleep and Shadow and his band of thieves locked up in a steel cage "Maxwell what's going on out there one minute everything is quiet and then the castle is under attack" said Shadow when he noticed his brother Maxwell while picking the lock to the steel cage told his brother everything that has happened in the last few minutes "so what the ninja master's have said for years are true they have returned for revenge" said Shadow "come we must find a place hide untill the invasion dies down" said the female assassin "no" said Maxwell "what are you" said the assassin "saying we should make a strike against the army" said the thief "yes if nothing is done then those creeps will take our planet they are copying me and they want a fight we will get ready where is Lap" said Maxwell "i never saw him while looking around" said Jason "here i am" said a voice "Larp your alive" said Maxwell "yeah when those monsters came i hid in a hollow brick and waited untill someone came or unless i am sure those monsters left do you know how hard it is to squeeze into a brick that is hollowed out" said Larp "ok" said Jason "very well i am not going to hide and strike i will fight alongside my brothers well most of them" said Shadow "great now get that barrier down and gather what weapons are left" said Maxwell "where are you going?" asked Jason "to find us some more revolutionaries" said Maxwell "no we need you here Jason can handle it" said Larp "ME WHY ME!!!" asked Jason freaking out "because my brother is stronger then you and you need to get stronger if you want to survive this invasion" said Larp "fine i will go" said Jason. (2 short hours later) "here he comes" said Larp "Patches the twins and Clark and some others" said Maxwell "your alive" said Clark upon entering the castle seeing his brothers "did you find anyone else" said Maxwell "Gorge and Razer found a couple tourists and they are on their way" said Jason "oh here they come lower the barrier" said Maxwell when he saw his brothers and two tourists running into the castle (2 minutes later) "the cop the cowboy the builder the soldier will be of use to us" said Maxwell while speaking to his brothers except the younger ones "that was all i could find there were to many clones out there they have capital city under their control i was going to get Artie but i never found him last i heard he was hiding in the city" said Jason "we could use a scientist right about now like our brother Poindexter" said Razer "wait where is he" said Jason "probably in his top secret lab at inkwell high" said Gorge "let me check" said Jason "no with enough defends i will start going from now on" said Maxwell "and that's final" said Maxwell while leaving "there's a junkyard near the school i will go check for anything to salvage" said Jason "me to there is something i need that i left at that area" said Shadow (a few minutes later) "there i see the entrance" said Maxwell while pointing to the entrance hidden in the gym "now if i can just recalibrate this" said Poindexter hidden in his lab under the school "hey bro" said Maxwell "oh hey you startled me" said Poindexter "listen we need to talk" said Maxwell "the sword i took from the blacksmith this will do" said Shadow after finding the item he was looking for (capital city on the roof of the tallest building) "so rumors of a revolution are starting to spread but those two starting it are familiar but why oh never send a squadron to quell the revolution before it can begin" said the leader of the invaders. "It will be done my lord" said a clone "so Maxwell wants a fight then it is a fight he will get those scribblenauts made the big mistake of sending me and a few hidden darknauts away from earth to power ourselves up a little for the invasion just wait a few centuries and then strike now it begins the war for earth has begun" said the leader while looking at the castle from the building preparing to make a strike against the revolution. Category:Blog posts